16 ans et enceinte
by mary238
Summary: TRADUCTION: Alice, Bella, Rose et Angela sont confrontés à des désicions de grands quand elles tombent enceinte à l'adolescence. Basé sur la série de MTV seize ans et enceinte.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Cette fic est une traduction, moi je suis seulement la traductrice

Quand l'auteure de cette fic a écoutée 16 ans et enceinte, elle s'en est inspirée. Toutes les filles sont de Washingtons, je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça dans l'émission mais vous allez le savoir plus tard.

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Foreverisjustthebeginning, tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer et qui que ce soit qui a créé le show 16 ans et enceinte lui appartient.

**Alice**

Bonjour, je suis Alice et je viens de Port Angeles, Washington.

J'ai 16 ans et j'ai de très grand rêve d'aller au collège pour devenir designer d'intérieur.

Je vis avec ma mère et nous sommes très proches. Mon père n'est plus dans le décore depuis que j'ai trois ans. Il voulait une vie différente et il n'a pas hésité de partir en laissant tout derrière lui.

J'ai un grand frère, James, qui vie quelques blocks plus loin de ma mère et moi. J'adore mon grand frère, sa femme et ses trois enfants.

James, comme notre mère, a toujours veillé à ce que je sois sur le droit chemin. Je suppose que vous pouvez imaginer sa réaction quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec le ``bad boy`` Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper et moi ont s'est rencontré à un party et juste comme ça, nous étions inséparable.

Jasper à deux ans de plus que moi et malgré ce que les gens disent de lui, il a le plus grand cœur du monde. Je souhaite juste de le présenter à ma famille.

Ma mère et mon frère déteste Jasper avec passion parce qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il est bon pour moi. Je déteste me battre avec ma mère et mon frère mais ils en ont besoin pour s'en sortir. Jasper ne va pas aller n'importe où, n'importe quand bientôt, car…

…Je suis enceinte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est ma première traduction et n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews car je pense que c'est encouragent d'en recevoir

À demain pour le 1er chapitre,

M.


	2. Alice PART 1

Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite… Cette fic est une traduction, moi je suis seulement la traductrice

Quand l'auteure de cette fic a écoutée 16 ans et enceinte, elle s'en est inspirée. Toutes les filles sont de Washingtons, je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça dans l'émission mais vous allez le savoir plus tard.

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Foreverisjustthebeginning, tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer et qui que ce soit qui a créé le show 16 ans et enceinte lui appartient.

Mot de la traductrice : Merci à Nawnaw, evermore04, coca et JasperEdward21 pour les reviews. Merci à toues celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favorite ou fallow. Désoler d'avance pour les fautes.

JasperEdward21 voilà la suite et ta reviews est très encourageante à continuer de traduire

**Alice (PART 1)**

**Juillet : Enceinte de 28 semaines.**

-Qu'es que tu as fait quand tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte? Me demanda Lauren quand on était assis sur les balançoires.

-J'ai appelée Jasper tout de suite après, je dis. Et je lui ai dit la nouvelle.

-Comment il l'a prit? Me demanda Jessica.

-Au début, il était très calme. J'ai pensé qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez. Je dis, Ça m'a fait vraiment peur.

-Quand il a retrouvé les esprits, qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit? Me demanda Jess.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de demander si j'étais sérieuse. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux à ce sujet ce qui m'a choqué.

-C'est une drôle de réaction pour un gars de 18 ans. Me dit Samantha

-Je sais, pas vrai?

Pour dire, j'étais surprise que Jasper l'aille si bien pris était un euphémisme. Je n'étais pas sûre de qu'es qu'il allait se passer quand je l'ai appelée ce soir-là. Si le pire venais au pire, je savais que je finirais élever mon bébé seule, mais j'espérais vraiment que les choses n'aille pas dans se sens là.

Je voulais que Jasper choisisse de me soutenir et m'aider à élever notre enfant. Et il l'a fait.

Cela est en partie parce que Jasper sait comment on se sent à grandir sans père, comme je l'ai fait. Il est difficile et on est toujours en train de se demandé pourquoi ils nous laissent. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant ai déjà sentir comme ça et je suis contente que Jasper prenne ses responsabilités.

-L'avez-vous dit à sa mère ou à la votre en premier? J'imagine que le dire Claire était beaucoup plus facile que le dire à la votre.

Je soupirai. Oui, on l'a dit à la mère de Jasper, Claire, car elle est la plus facile et c'est pourquoi nous lui avons dit en premier.

-Nous l'avons dit à Claire d'abord, puis ensuite nous l'avons dit à ma mère. Je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais Claire m'a dit que ma mère devait le savoir tout de suite.

-Elle a raison, dit Jess. Ta mère aurait été dévastée si tu avais entendu pour lui dire. Comment Mary l'a pris de toute façon?

-Ma mère était tellement déçue de moi, et je m'y attendais. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'était qu'elle fonde en larmes.

-Eh bien, elle est ta mère. Je peux voir en quelque sorte pourquoi elle l'a fait. Elle a probablement pensé que son bébé va avoir un bébé. Si ton enfant serait venu à toi et elle vous aurait dit qu'elle était enceinte, tu aurais probablement pleuré.

-Probablement, je suis d'accord.

Ma mère était très en colère quand elle a su que j'étais enceinte, mais c'est parce qu'elle avait juste quinze ans quand elle est tombée enceinte de mon frère aîné, James.

Elle a lutté et c'est pourquoi elle pense qu'il serait préférable que Jasper et moi donnions notre enfant en adoption. Elle pense que nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir un bébé et je crois que nous pouvons le faire.

Curieusement, je n'ai pas toujours pensé de cette façon. Pendant un certain temps, après avoir entendu son raisonnement, je me suis senti comme si elle avait raison. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais gérer et élever un bébé tout en essayant d'aller à l'école et de maintenir un certain aspect de ma vie sociale.

Mais après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, j'en suis venu à la décision que l'adoption n'était pas pour moi.

Malheureusement, cela n'a pas empêché ma mère de pousser l'idée de l'adoption à Jasper et moi chaque fois qu'elle a eu la chance. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée avec ma décision et ça commençait à me faire chier.

-Je pense que ce serait pour le meilleur, Alice, dit ma mère alors que Jasper et moi étions allongés sur le canapé. Tu ne comprends pas comment il est difficile d'élever un enfant.

-Maman, je gémis.

- Alice, soupira Maman. Tu dois m'écouter. Tu es âgé de seize ans, Alice. Vous devez comprendre que se ne sera pas être facile. Tu auras à jongler entre d'être une mère et une étudiante et vous aurez besoin de trouver un emploi pour payer les couches, le lait, les vêtements et toutes ces choses que le bébé aura de besoin. Pensez-vous vraiment vous deux seriez en mesure de le faire et le faire en moins de deux heures de sommeil par nuit?

-Je ne sais pas, ai-je soupiré, en jouant avec mes cheveux. C'est juste que ... Je ne veux pas donner mon bébé en adoption. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Moi non plus, Dit Jasper quand il prit finalement la parole. Notre enfant va se demander pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas garder, vous savez? Je ne veux pas de ça. Je serai là pour mon enfant et pour Alice.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, dit Maman, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand les choses deviendront plus dures?

-Je ne vais pas la laisser, a déclaré Jasper, fermement.

-Je veux juste que vous réfléchissiez un peu plus, dit maman. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de l'adoption et malgré ça je dis à ma mère que nous allons y réfléchir un peu plus, je savais que ma réponse ne changerai pas. Je gardais mon bébé.

Nous allons avoir une fille, d'ailleurs, et nous avons décidé de la nommé Mia Nicole Whitlock. Je voulais que Mia soit élevée dans une famille que Jasper et moi n'étions pas en mesure d'avoir. Dans ce sens, je voulais qu'elle ait à la fois sa mère et son père pour être là pour elle en tout temps.

-Vas-tu être ici pour nous? Ai-je demandé lorsque nous avons plié les vêtements du bébé sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu vas rester pendant quelques mois, voire des années, puis la laissez simplement. Ça fait vraiment mal, tu le sais et je ne veux jamais que Mia aille à passer par là.

-Je suis ici, dit Jasper, en me frottant le ventre. Pour de bon. Je ne veux même pas penser à Mia appeler un autre gars père et de remplir mon rôle.

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça non plus. Mais, en réalité, si Jasper ne nous a jamais quittées, je savais que si ça arriverais un jour, je voudrais trouver quelqu'un qui aime et qu'il tient pour Mia et moi inconditionnellement.

-Ça n'arrivera jamais tant que tu reste avec nous, dis-je sérieusement.

-Je suis ici, répétait-il. Même si tu décides subitement que tu veux que je vous laisse tranquille.

J'ai ri, -Ça n'arrivera jamais.

-On ne sait jamais.

Je levai les yeux: -Même si c'était le cas, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Mia en t'envoyant de ma vie.

-C'est bon à savoir, dit-il en embrassant mon nez.

Je ris et lui donna un rapide baiser, -Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ali, il se pencha pour embrasser mon ventre. Et Je t'aime aussi, Mia.

Je suis contente que Jasper fût sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. J'espère qu'il restera de cette façon, même après Mia soit née.

Après ma conversation avec Jasper, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de m'asseoir avec ma mère et de parler cela. J'ai besoin d'elle plus que jamais et je sais que c'était dur, mais elle avait besoin de savoir que ma décision de garder Mia n'a pas changé.

Alors que ma mère veut que Jasper et moi choisisse l'adoption, Claire, la mère de Jasper est de notre côté à cent pour cent quand il s'agissait de garder Mia. Elle ne nous a même pas offert cette alternative quand nous lui avons dit. Bien sûr, elle était déçue et triste au début, mais elle savait que nous pouvions le faire.

Maintenant, j'ai juste à essayer de mettre ma mère dans le même bateau que Claire et les choses serait bien.

-Maman, je l'ai appelé quand j'ai entendu la porte se fermer.

-Ouais?

-Peux-tu venir ici une seconde? Je demandais

-Quoi de neuf? Ma mère me demandait quand elle est venue s'assoir sur mon lit.

-J'ai réfléchi à propos de l'adoption, maman. Je vraiment réfléchi.

-Et? Elle demanda avec espoir.

-Et j'ai décidé de garder mon bébé, dis-je fermement. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais maman, je peux le faire. Je sais que je peux. Je ne dis pas que ça va être une promenade dans le parc, parce que ce sera loin de là, mais je suis déterminé à le faire.

-Tu es tellement jeune, Al. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives des choses, dit maman. Je sais ce que c'est. Je veux que vous soyez en mesure de vivre les choses avant de vous installer et fonder une famille.

-Je comprends ça, dis-je. Mais je choisis de garder Mia qui signifie tout ce qui vient, je vais vivre avec elle. Bien sûr, je vais manquer de sortir avec mes amis, mais à la fin de la journée, je sais que je préférerais être à la maison avec Mia que quelque part à m'attirer des ennuis.

-Qu'en est-il de la situation de l'argent? Comment allez-vous pour acheter des couches, du lait, des lingettes, des jouets, des vêtements? Claire et moi seront responsable financièrement et tu sais que ça va être encore plus difficile pour moi parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent.

-Je vais vous rembourser, je le jure, dis-je. Je ne veux pas me reposez tous sur vous, du tout, mais maintenant c'est inévitable, mais je vais trouver un emploi rapidement et je te rembourserai chaque centime.

- Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent, Alice, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Le plus important, c'est que je ne veux pas te voir mal. Mais c'est inévitable quand vous avez un enfant à un âge si jeune.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais je veux élever mon bébé. J'espère seulement que ma mère sera là pour m'aider quand j'aurai besoin d'elle.

**Août : Enceinte de 30 semaines**

Les choses commencent enfin à se mettre en place. Depuis le discours, que j'ai eu avec ma mère, elle a lentement commencé à accepter ma décision. Je suis tellement contente qu'elle l'a fait parce que j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler des choses que j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler, mais maintenant qu'elle est plus ouverte, je peux.

Mon frère est heureux de voir ma mère et je lui parle à nouveau, mais il est toujours inquiet de ce que l'avenir me réserve. Contrairement à ma mère, il était favorable dès le premier jour, mais il est toujours inquiet, comme tout le monde, que Jasper puisse partir quand les choses deviendront trop dures.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais dire pour les faire changer d'avis. Seul le comportement de Jasper serait en mesure de les convaincre, par la suite.

-Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui? Victoria, la femme de James, m'a demandé.

-Enceinte, j'ai ri. Très enceinte

C'est pour bientôt, James me l'a rappelé.

Je mordis ma lèvre et hocha la tête,- Oui.

Dans dix semaines, ma fille serait ici et la vie que je connais va radicalement changé. J'ai suis très heureuse, mais je suis aussi très nerveuse.

-Je me sens comme si c'était hier, quand j'ai découvert que tu étais enceinte, dit James.

- Pas pour moi, dis-je. On se sent comme jamais auparavant. J'ai tellement de choses dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression que des années ont passé.

-Qu'es que tu as en tête? Victoria m'a demandé. Comment nous pouvons vous aider?

-Les choses commencent lentement à s'améliorer. J'ai dit. Je me souciais surtout de maman.

-Je vous ai dit qu'elle viendrait par la suite, a déclaré James. Elle a juste besoin de temps pour penser à chaque option possible qui soit.

-Ouais, eh bien, elle est seulement venue en me disant que les mauvaises options. Donc, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

-Elle voulait juste quelque chose de mieux pour vous de ce qu'elle a obtenu, dit James.

-Je sais, dis-je. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle a décidé finalement de venir. Saviez-vous que nous avons parlé toute la nuit dernière des choses, j'étais inquiète? Nous n'avons pas fait cela depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

-Je suis heureux que vous deux vous allez finalement de mieux en mieux, dit James. Je détestais vous voir bouleversé.

-Moi aussi, dit Victoria.

J'ai hoché la tête. Les deux derniers mois ont été difficiles pour moi, et ma mère. Nous nous sommes parler seulement quelques fois par semaine et habituellement ces entretiens ont porté sur les arguments.

-Donc, puisque Mia est due en moins de dix semaines, que comptez-vous faire au sujet de la situation de l'emploi? Demanda James regardant Jasper.

-J'ai l'intention d'en obtenir un, dit Jasper, parlant pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. J'ai déjà demandé à quelques endroits.

-C'est bien, dit Victoria. Vous devez juste être déterminée. Vous trouverez quelque chose par la suite.

-Ouais, je l'espère

-Moi aussi, dis-je. Je ne veux pas le soutient financier de maman ou Claire le reste de ma vie. Mia est ma fille, notre fille, ce qui signifie que nous devons tout fournir pour elle. Pas de tout le monde.

-C'est très mature-à-dire, a déclaré James. Et je suis d'accord avec vous.

Après la conversation avec mon frère, j'ai réalisé que Jasper et moi n'avons pas beaucoup d'autre chose de prévu que le maintient de Mia. Nous avons vraiment besoin d'une sorte de plan avant son arrivée.

-Qu'allons-nous faire? J'ai demandé lorsque nous revenions à ma place.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Avec Mia, dis-je.

-Nous allons la garder, dit-il en regardant ses textos.

-Sois sérieux, dis-je. Nous avons besoin de penser à un plan avant qu'elle rentre à la maison.

-Un plan?, dit-il. Pourquoi? (son de son téléphone)

-Oui, dis-je. Tu es à la recherche d'un emploi, de sorte que c'est un pas dans la bonne direction, mais où allons-nous vivre? Je ne peux pas nous trouver un endroit moi-même, parce que je ne suis pas assez vieille, et je n'ai pas assez d'argent.

-Ni moi, dit Jasper.

-Ouais, je sais, soupirai-je. Cela signifie que je vais avoir plus de responsabilités que tu veux.

-Je vais à la soirée pyjama de Maddy, dit Jasper. Je veux t'aider autant que je le peux, mais avec des ressources limitées, ça va être un peu dur, mais seulement pour un certain temps.

J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison.

**Août: Enceinte de 32 semaines **

Les prochaines semaines se passa sans incident.

J'ai fait du bénévolat pour voir ma nièce et neveux quelques jours chaque semaine et j'ai eu un peu d'argent pour cela. Ce n'était pas beaucoup d'argent, mais c'était quelque chose.

Jasper, en revanche, n'a pas reçu un rappel de l'un des endroits où il a postulé.

Je commence à douter de ce qu'il a dit à mon frère. Il n'a rien fait que de rester assis sur son cul ces dernières semaines et de jouer aux jeux vidéo ou passer du temps avec ses amis. Je commençais vraiment à me demandé si il a seulement dit cela pour apaiser mon frère. Et si c'était vrai, quoi d'autre avait-il dit juste pour apaiser quelqu'un. À savoir, moi?

-Alors, comment faites-vous? M'a demandé Samantha lorsque je m'allongeais autour de ma chambre avec Jessica.

-Bon, je suppose, soupirai-je.

-Comment allez-vous faire et Jasper? Jess m'a demandé.

-Je ne sais pas, je me plaignais.

-Tu ne sais pas? Elle m'a demandé. Quelque chose est arrivée?

-Il est tout simplement ennuyeux et me met hors de moi ces derniers temps. Je leur dit. Je ne peux pas dire s'il dit la vérité ou s'il dit juste que des trucs pour me faire plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Jess m'a demandé.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était à la recherche d'un emploi mais à chaque fois que je lui en parle, il est sorti avec des amis ou il joue à un jeu vidéo. Cela ne semble pas vraiment comme si il est décidé.

-Il peut demander à tellement d'endroits, dit Jess. Ensuite, il doit jouer le jeu de l'attente.

-Je sais, mais j'ai juste l'impression que Jasper n'a pas appliquée partout.

-Il n'a sans doute pas, dit Sam. Jasper est la personne la plus paresseuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

-J'approuve, ai-je soupiré.

-Il a dix-huit ans, Al, dit Jess. Il ne veut pas passer son temps à travailler. D'autant plus que sa maman lui donne tout ce qu'il veut.

-Eh bien, afin de donner à notre enfant tout ce qu'elle veut, et mérite, nous devons trouver un emploi et de travailler. Je refuse d'avoir Claire et ma maman prévoir toute la vie de Mia.

-Et elles ne devraient pas, Sam convenu.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, ai-je soupiré, en me frottant le ventre. Mia sera bientôt là et personne n'a un emploi. J'aimerais en obtenir un, mais qui garderais Mia pour moi?

-Jasper, dit Jess.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais vous croyez vraiment que Jasper est prêt à être père? Demanda Sam, doucement.

Je me suis assis tranquillement que je pensais à ce sujet. Est-ce que je pense que Jasper est prêt à être père? Il ya des fois que je me suis interrogé.

-Parfois, dis-je. D'autres fois, non. C'est frustrant, Sam. J'ai grandi quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte et pourtant il est encore en train de jouer à des jeux. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Que veux-tu, Ali? Il a dix-huit ans, soupira Sam. Vos années de l'adolescence sont des années de parti, pas des années couches.

-Je sais, marmonnai-je. Mais j'ai renoncé déjà tellement. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne le regrette pas mais bon, il ne peut pas abandonner un peu trop?

-Ali, je te l'ai dit que Jasper n'était pas un bon gars avec qui être, dit Sam. Tout autre gars dans notre école aurait été un candidat meilleur père alors qu'il est.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de tomber enceinte, Sam, dis-je frustré.

-Elle ne veut pas dire que vous l'avez fait, m'a dit Jess. Elle dit que Jasper est l'un des pires gars de l'école. J'ouvris la bouche en désaccord. Laissez-moi finir. C'est un fêtard, un mauvais garçon, et à peu près tout mais le matériel père. Maintenant, cette description peut aller pour beaucoup de gars mais je te garantis que tu te retrouverais enceinte avec n'importe qui d'autre d'un enfant, ils sauraient mieux. Mais Jasper ... non.

-Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de plus de temps, dit Sam. Il a besoin de grandir sans être obligé de le faire.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, dis-je. -Je ne peux pas mettre cette grossesse en attente pendant que j'attends que le cul immature Jasper grandit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, -Je n'ai aucune idée, Jess. Je n'ai aucune idée.

**Septembre: Enceinte de 33 semaines **

L'école recommence bientôt et j'ai prévu d'y aller jusqu'à ce que j'accouche de Mia, après je vais passer à l'enseignement par correspondance. Je redoutais aller de faire de l'école par correspondance. J'ai assez de mal à me concentrer à l'école et quand je pense à Mia c'est juste une autre distraction.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais finir l'école, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais prévu de m'assurer que mes rêves de devenir architecte d'intérieur se réalisent. Cela signifiait, j'avais besoin d'un diplôme d'études secondaires.

J'ai moins de deux mois jusqu'à ce que Mia soit due et donc j'ai commencé à rassembler tout ce que j'avais besoin. J'ai eu la chance que ma mère gardé mon lit bébé parce que un neuf c'est chers.

Victoria a acheté un ensemble de literie rose mignon et m'a donné la table à langer qu'elle a utilisée pour ses trois enfants.

Mais nous avons encore besoin d'autres choses.

Comme les vêtements, couches, lait, bouteilles, etc... La liste continue.

-Qu'es t'en pense? Demanda Jasper, tenant une camisole rose.

-Elle est mignonne, dis-je. Combien ça coûte?

-Deux dollars,

J'ai hoché la tête et il l'a mis dans le panier.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'acheter un lot de vêtements de bébé parce que Victoria m'a dit qu'elle a des tonnes stockées quelque part, elle a juste à les trouver pour moi, mais depuis que j'ai besoin de quelque chose à ramener à la maison, j'ai décidé d'acheter quelque chose de nouveau pour Mia.

-Avons-nous besoin d'une poussette?, Demanda Jasper.

-Ouais, ai-je dit lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une rangée de poussettes.

-Celui-ci est agréable, dit Jasper, en regardant un bleu foncé.

-Nous allons avoir une petite fille, dis-je.

-Et alors? A-t-il demandé.

-Rose, je lui ai rappelé.

En fin de compte, nous avons trouvé une poussette qui était parfaite. Elle est venu avec un siège de voiture aussi bien et ne coutais que cent cinquante dollars. Je devais utiliser tout mon argent, mais ça valait le coup, et c'était nécessaire, donc nous l'avons acheté.

-Alors, quoi d'autre avons-nous besoin?, dit Jasper

-Couches, lingettes, lait ... Jobs, dis-je en le regardant.

-Je suis à la recherche.

-Bien sûr que tu l'es, ai-je soupiré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier, Alice?

-Je ne pense pas que tu l'es, dis-je.

-Comment tu le saurais? Puisque tu ne vas pas partout où je vais, non?

-Tu n'as jamais l'air sérieux à ce sujet, Jasper. Lui ai-je dit.

-Je ne veux pas un travail, mais je suis à la recherche de toute façon, Il claqua. Donc, je suis désolé, si je ne sonne pas excité à ce sujet.

-O...

-Laisse tomber, Alice, dit Jasper, en regardant son téléphone. Allons-y. J'ai quelque part que je dois être.

Je soupirai, mais je monte dans la voiture avec lui.

**Septembre: Enceinte de 34 semaines **

-Bonjour, Alice, Maman m'a dit.

-Bonjour, je bâille.

-Prêt pour l'école? Elle m'a demandé.

-Ouais, je bâille encore. Dieu, je suis fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière? Elle devinait.

-Non, J'ai attrapé un bol et rempli de céréales. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'habituer à elle si, hein?

-Ouais, Maman a ri. Les bébés suivent leur propre horaire.

-Je souhaite que je pourrais simplement hiberner jusqu'au jour Mia nait, lui dit en mangeant mes céréales.

Maman se mit à rire: -Je souhaitais la même chose quand James est né, puis à nouveau lorsque tu es né.

-Tu as de la chance avec nous, l'ai-je taquiné. Tu as été béni avec tes deux enfants les plus énergétiques dans le monde.

-Je l'étais, dit maman. J'ai eu un maximum de deux heures de sommeil quand James est venu à la maison et encore moins quand tu es arrivé à la maison.

-J'espère que Mia sera un bébé calme, dis-je.

-Avec toi comme mère, elle n'a aucune chance, Maman a ri, me faisant gémir.

-Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'être si énergique?

-Je me suis toujours demandé la même chose, Ali-chat. Maman sourit. Je dois aller au travail mais je vais te voir après l'école, d'accord?

-D'accord, dis-je. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi. Maman m'a dit.

-Merci, dis-je, sachant que je n'aurais pas une bonne journée. Je savais que dès que je mettrai le pied sur le campus, j'aurai l'attention de tout le monde. Il est rare de voir une jeune fille enceinte marchant dans les couloirs de l'école de Port Angeles et il semblait que tout le monde devait se rassasier de qui était enceinte et juste regarder jusqu'à ce que la fille ne soit plus dans leur ligne de mire.

Je soupirai.

Je n'étais pas impatiente d'aller à l'école.

Jasper est venu me chercher à sept heures et demie exactement. J'ai été surpris de le voir puisque nous n'avons pas parlé depuis notre dernier argument au sujet des emplois.

-Bon matin, dit Jasper quand je suis arrivé dans sa voiture.

-Bonjour, ai-je dit, tranquillement.

- As-tu bien dormi?

-Non, je bâille.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je m'inquiète à propos de tout, dis-je.

Jasper soupira et alluma la radio. C'était sa façon de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça maintenant.

-Quelqu'un t'a rappelé? J'ai demandé

-Non.

-C'est nul, dis-je.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Dit-il avec un regard méchant dans ses yeux.

J'ai choisi d'ignorer cela et Jasper une fois nous sommes arrivés à l'école.

-À plus tard, me dit Jasper en se précipitant vers son groupe d'amis. Ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention que Tiffany, ex Jasper, s'accrochait à lui comme quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Qu'es qui vient d'arriver? Lauren m'a demandé. Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient.

-Il est clair qu'ils ne le sont pas, dis-je, avec colère. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se parlaient entre eux à nouveau.

-Nous non plus, dit Sam.

-Je sais, Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule à Jasper et Tiffany. Honnêtement, je ne me soucient même pas de ça en ce moment.

-Y a-t-il encore des problèmes au paradis? Jess m'a demandé.

-Ouais, admis-je. Si vous demandez à Jasper, je suis sûr qu'il me blâme que je suis fatigante.

-Tu le harcèle à propos?

-Emplois, dis-je. C'est toujours à propos de l'emploi.

-Trouver un emploi prend un certain temps, dit Sam. Je veux dire, il aurait réellement pu appliquées à certains endroits.

-Ouais, il aurait pu, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'a pas fait, dis-je. Jasper aime à apaiser les gens avec ses mensonges.

-C'est vrai, Sam convenu.

-Il ne faut pas penser à Jasper, Jess me dit. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment excitant, c'est l'école. Nous sommes juniors maintenant! Wohoo,

J'ai ri, -C'est excitant.

-Envisages-tu de rester à l'école après que Mia soit née? Lauren m'a demandé, curieusement alors que nous marchions vers notre classe.

-Je veux, mais non, dis-je.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je n'ai pas de baby-sitter, expliquai-je. Maman a ses œuvres, Claire travaille, et Jasper à de l'école avec moi, donc je ne vois pas d'autre choix.

-Il va marcher à la fin m'a dit Jess, en toute confiance.

-Je l'espère

L'école n'était pas si mal que ça. La première journée s'est bien déroulée. J'ai trouvé toutes mes classes facilement, j'ai parlé et passé du temps avec de nouveaux amis, et la meilleure partie est que, après la première heure, tout le monde semblait se désintéresser de mon ventre.

Quelques personnes qui m'ont demandé à toucher mon ventre et certains qui ne l'ont pas, mais j'ai pris tout cela dans la foulée.

Jasper était nulle part en vu après le déjeuner, pas plus que Tiffany, donc je pense qu'il était prudent de supposer qu'ils s'étaient abandonné ensemble. Je ne voulais pas me soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient, car il me rendrait fou.

J'ai juste eu à faire confiance à ce que Jasper ne ferais pas ça pour moi.

Après l'école, ma mère est venue me chercher.

Nous sommes allés manger une glace avant de rentrer. J'ai passé ma nuit à faire des devoirs et après ça, j'ai nettoyé ma chambre. Ma mère m'a dit en plaisantant que c'était un spectacle qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne verrait jamais.

-Ha, Ha, j'ai ri. J'ai besoin de faire de la place pour berceau de Mia.

Étant donné que nous ne vivions dans une maison de deux chambres, il n'y avait pas une chambre supplémentaire pour Mia alors nous partagerons une chambre, qui était tout à fait bien avec moi. Ma chambre était assez grande pour accueillir un lit d'enfant, plus mon lit queen size.

Après que j'ai fini de nettoyer ma chambre, j'ai appelé Jasper pour voir s'il voulait m'aider à monter berceau de Mia ensemble, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais le faire moi-même parce qu'il était occupé.

J'ai essayé d'avaler la tristesse que je ressentais et mis en place le berceau avec ma mère.

La façon dont Jasper agissant maintenant, je n'étais pas si sûr qu'il était sérieux au sujet de devenir un père.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ce premier chapitre. En tout cas moi sa me faire plaisir de le traduire pour vous et merci encore pour les reviews (et j'espère en recevoir d'autres :P ), c'est encourageant. À dans sept jours pour le prochain chapitre car c'est assez long à traduire 14 pages de Word.

M.


	3. Message

Bonjour à toutes! Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de traduire le chapitre à cause que j'ai beaucoup d'examen à l'école. Rendez-vous Mardi prochain pour le chapitre Alice Part 2 et je vous réserve une surprise.


End file.
